Terra
Terra is a super-hero with the power of geokinesis. History Born the illegitimate daughter to King Viktor of Markovia, Tara Markov is the half-sister of Geo-Force. Unable to stay at home, Terra became a mercenary, doing dirty work for others such as Deathstroke the Terminator. She joined the Teen Titans, fooling them by staging a battle against Deathstroke. She then operated as a spy for Deathstroke, eventually giving him the information he needed to kidnap the Titans. Eventually, the captured Titans were held in a stronghold of Deathstroke's contractors, the H.I.V.E. Nightwing and Deathstroke's son, Jericho, raided the complex to rescue them, but were captured. When presented to Deathstroke and the organization in general, Jericho possessed his father and freed the Titans. who then attacked H.I.V.E. Not knowing of Jericho's powers, Terra believed Deathstroke to have turned against her, and thus she went berserk and fatally pulled the whole H.I.V.E. complex down upon herself. Right before Final Crisis, Geo-Force is seen with Black Lightning, contemplating murdering Deathstroke for making Terra go crazy. Geo-Force gets Deathstroke to the alley where Jericho had his throat slit all those years ago, rendering him unable to speak. Deathstroke defeated Geo-Force but explained that because Brion had Terra's powers now, the psychosis that Terra had was going to settle in on him. Geo-Force refused to believe this and did the only thing he could to stop Deathstroke from taking him over like he did to Terra: he slit his throat, bringing back painful memories to Deathstroke. Deathstroke tries to save Brion but gets stabbed in the stomach with his own sword. In that, Brion believes that he took revenge on Deathstroke for what he did to Terra. In 1991 another Terra appeared, almost identical to the first as part of the Team Titans from a possible 2001. She was one of three people ostensibly from that future who were not wiped out in Zero Hour. She was told by the Time Trapper that this was because she was not from the future at all, although she destroyed Time Trapper's messenger orb out of panic before the story was finished. Subsequently, she discovered Tara Markov's coffin to be empty. Further evidence suggested she is the original Terra, but due to her horror at what she did, Geo-Force decided to spare her this knowledge, thinking she would rather not have a past than have that one. Blackest Night Terra rises from the dead with a power ring as a zombie along with all of the other members of the new Black Lantern Corps during Blackest Night. She appeared at Titans Tower, and considers this her second chance to murder the Titans as she had always wanted to do. Using the resurrected Omen to disguise her grotesque appearance, she nearly seduces Beast Boy before he learns the truth. Going after her former boyfriend first, she has explained that she wants what she always wanted... his heart. Although Starfire burns her to a crisp, she regenerates. DCnU Terra had escaped N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and is part of the team Ravagers who are a group of metahumans liberated by Caitlin Fairchild. Powers and Abilities *'Geokinesis:' Terra can control and manipulate all forms of rock and earthly substances and materials. Unlike her brother who has showed some geokinesis under stress, Terra can fully control the dirt and earth she controls and manipulates. There is no set limit to how far or how close she needs to be to the earth for this power and ability to work. She has been able to be completely off the ground and still control the earth. She has created tremors, earthquakes, sharpen rocks to a needle point, and has control over these elements for as long as she can physically maintain them. **'Flight:' Frequently, she uses her ability to rip rock and earth from the ground and use it to fly. All the geography of her surrounding environment can be controlled by her through her force of will. In other media ''Teen Titans'' :See: Terra (Teen Titans) See Also *Terra/Gallery Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Black Lantern Corps Members